


The ink on your skin

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: Castiel doesn't trust computers and hates paper, so he ends up writing on himself most of the time, except when he accidently writes on Sam instead.





	The ink on your skin

Castiel didn't trust computers, but he didn't care for paper all that much either. He would be in the middle of researching and go to write something down, only to discover his pad of paper was on the floor, or across the table, or Dean had stolen it. Sam would watch in amusement as Cas tried to find his notebook without taking his eyes off the book he was reading, huffing when he couldn't find it, and scrawling his notes on his own arm instead. 

The angel soon discovered that his arm was much preferable for note taking for a number of reasons, the chief one being it was rather hard, thought not impossible, to lose. He took to rolling his sleeves up to bare the pale skin of his forearms so he could scribble whatever notes he had onto them. Sam certainly wasn't about to complain about the view of Cas' arms, though sometimes if he stared at them for too long, Dean would give him a look across the table, shaking his head. 

Every time Castiel had to leave the bunker for one reason or another, Sam would sit down with him and transcribe the notes from Cas' arms to his laptop, squinting at the angel's messy handwriting and asking him what in the world he had been trying to write every other sentence. Sometimes even Cas couldn't figure out his own writing and there were a handful of words Sam deciphered best he could, and incomplete thoughts filling the word document of Sam's computer. It was inconvenient, but it was the only way Cas would take notes, so Sam put up with it. 

Sometimes Cas would try to write without looking at his arm, and end up scrawling on Sam's instead, as their arms often rested together on the table, and Cas rarely noticed whose arm it was he was taking his notes on. Sam didn't mind, and it amused him when Castiel had to hunt him down to find out what the other half of a sentence was, because part of it was on Sam's arm, and part of it was on Cas'. 

Cas didn't doodle, but Sam did, and because Cas had been leaving ink all over his skin, he returned the favor. One day he reached over and drew two stick figures on Castiel's bicep, which was exposed for a change, thanks to the large grey V-neck of Sam's he was borrowing. 

It took about three hours for the angel to noticed the stick figures and when he did, he squinted at his own arm in confusion, before looking at Sam and asking slowly, "Sam. Did you draw on my arm?" 

Dean snorted, but didn't say anything, and Sam glared at him before grinning at Cas. "Yeah, sorry, I was bored," he explained. "Do you want me to wash it off?" 

Dean mumbled something that sounded like "That's it, get him in the shower, Sammy, smooth," and Sam kicked him soundly under the table before looking back at Cas. 

The angel ignored Dean's indignant grunt, shaking his head, and tracing his finger lightly over his own bicep. He plucked a pen from the table and pulled Sam's arm towards him, searching for a patch of clean skin amid his own scrawled writing before shrugging, and pushing the sleeve of Sam's t-shirt up to expose the tanned skin of his shoulder and leaning in to trace something over the flesh. 

Sam fought to keep motionless, still sensitive to the feeling of Cas' hands on his skin after all this time. When Cas was done, Sam strained to look at his shoulder, and smiled hugely at the honey bee and flower the angel had drawn. It was much better then Sam's own drawing skills. 

"That's super cool," he said, digging in his pocket and pulling out his phone to hand to Cas. "Take a picture?"

Castiel looked bemused but obeyed and Dean stood up, rolling his eyes. "Have fun 'drawing'" -and he even used air quotes- "all over each other, kids." He turned to go into the kitchen, and Castiel looked at Sam with a confused expression. 

"Why is he using air quotes?" 

Sam stood up, blushing. "Um, no idea. I'm- I'm gonna go find . . . something." He hurried out of the room. 

 

After that day, Castiel evidently decided he liked doodling, or more specifically, that he liked doodling on _Sam_. Dean thought it was hilarious. Sam thought it was kind of cute, in a totally platonic friendly way. It did make for some interesting encounters though, as Cas didn't just draw on him when he was bored of research and there was a perfectly nice patch of Sam's skin to be sketched on. 

He took to doing to whenever he was bored, which sometimes meant Sam's arm got cramped because Cas was doodling on it while he sat in the backseat of the impala, and of course Sam was sitting shotgun, so he'd have to stretch his arm back in an awkward position so Cas could reach it. 

Sometimes, if they were eating out, the other man would start to doodle on any exposed part of Sam he could reach while waiting for their food. They got some weird looks from a diner waitress while Cas was drawing what appeared to be the vast expanse of the ocean (complete with fish and other marine life swimming through the waves) across Sam's collar bones. It didn't help that he was kind of sensitive there and he squirmed a little while Castiel implored him to _"Stay still, Sam, honestly,"_.

It ended up looking really good, because as much practice as Cas had, he had ended up pretty good at drawing. Dean frowned at them over his coffee cup. "Cas, do you really have to draw on his collar bones? You look like some weird kinky artist or something." 

Castiel raised his brows at Dean, looking completely unimpressed. "I fail to see how drawing on him is kinky, Dean." 

"Um, guys, right here," Sam said, waving his arms a little to illustrate his point. "And I think Cas was probably drawing there because my arms are already covered with notes about sirens and mermaids and he knows I don't like ink on my face." 

Dean snorted. "Uh huh, cause he's putting something else on your face." 

Sam and Castiel spoke at the sometime, both saying Dean's name, though in different tones. Sam's was a somewhat scandalized "Dean! Gross! We're eating," while Castiel's was a warning growl of the other man's name.

"Right, and what else were you eatin- ow!" Dean squawked as Cas grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of the booth, dragging him outside. 

Sam heard the tail end of Cas' harsh whisper, "-words, Dean." He squinted after his friend and brother, wondering what that had been about, because sure, Dean was gross and overly sexual but Cas usually either didn't get it or just frowned at him. It occurred to him suddenly that maybe Cas knew Sam had been having . . . feelings about him and didn't like to be reminded of them when Dean brought out the innuendos. 

He stared morosely at his coffee for several minutes before the waitress came back, scrutinizing him for a few moments before she asked, "D'ya want the check?"

"Sure," he replied defeatedly, after all he wasn't hungry any more and his brother's food had long ago been consumed. What if that was it then? Cas was upset by the feelings Sam had for him? So Dean's inappropriateness was making him even more uncomfortable. Sam put his head down on the table. Honestly, if Cas had never started writing and drawing on Sam, Sam might never have thought about how much he likes Cas' touch on his skin. 

"This is Cas' fault," he mumbled into his arms. 

"What's my fault?" 

Sam jerked his head up only to meet Cas' penetrating blue gaze. "Nothing, Cas, I was just mumbling." 

The angel considered him, sliding into the booth across from him. He reached across the table to place his hand on top of Sam's, slightly smearing his own handwriting as he squeezed. "What's wrong, Sam? What did I do? If this is about how I dragged Dean out, I just needed to ask him to tone it down a bit." 

Sam looked back at him in confusion. "Oh, no I understand," he looked down, closing his eyes. "I understand how my feelings could be- difficult for you. I'm sorry Dean keeps making jokes." 

Now Cas was the one looking confused. "What- I don't understand." He too looked down, staring at their hands. "I asked Dean to stop making jokes because I believed it was making you uncomfortable, because you did not share my feelings." 

Sam's head was whirling. "Wait, what kind of feelings are we talking about, because ever since you started putting your hands all over me, I realized I'm kind of-" he closed his eyes, blushing, "in love with you." 

"What?" Cas asked breathlessly, and opened his mouth to continue before he was interrupted by the waitress plonking the check on the table. 

When she left, Cas turned back to Sam. "Sam, are you serious?" Cas traced the lines of writing across the inside of Sam's wrist, making Sam shiver as he touched the delicate skin there. "I- I love you. I didn't realise, at first how I felt, but every time I touched you to write or draw, I felt something." He looked deep into Sam's eyes. "I started to draw on you so much because I liked how it looked, how my handwriting looked against your skin." He chuckled softly, looking bashful. 

Sam couldn't help himself, he leaned across the table to kiss Cas hesitantly on the lips. The angel stilled for a moment, before returning the kiss eagerly.

Sam pulled away after a few moments, a little breathless, and blushing. "Hey, we better pay and get out of here, but I definitely want to do that again. Soon." 

Castiel smiled, lacing their fingers together. "Soon," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos almost as much as Cas hates paper


End file.
